


Hatred of Snow

by lovcats



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Sex, Snow, snow-phobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovcats/pseuds/lovcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble: Leo has to think about something he hates, to protect Calypso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hatred of Snow

The thought of her beautiful brown eyes and disdainful expression brought memories of icy fear, losing Festus, falling through a snowy sky, being blasted half a mile into the Mediterranean sky by an Arctic gale. Leo didn't want to think about Khione, but for a while he did, every time he fucked Calypso. He hated it, but it was a surefire way to cool his body so he wouldn't burn his lover.

When Leo's physiology had learned what to do and not to do during sex, he let the imagery go. Still he hated snow, and the words “prom date.”


End file.
